Forum talk:Speakers' Corner
What do we have here? Would this be an agora with people shouting about misplaced hammers of their father or more like a senate were we have to say serious things? I prefer the hammershouting*, but then again we already have the pub... 17:39, January 8, 2010 (UTC) *The practice of loudly proclaiming something of seemingly great importance without anyone listening too you, let alone they'd understand :I'm interested in the rules here. --OuWTB 17:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::It's based upon the principle of the Speakers' Cornor in London. The rules will appear in a minute. 18:53, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::@King's speeches: well said. Like the idea of this forum. --Bucurestean 16:33, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks 17:16, January 9, 2010 (UTC) IGP I must admit, those are some mighty fine speeches his Royal Majesty gave! To bad IGP will crush him... 16:34, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :It's too bad, Pierius, and you forgot the double points --Bucurestean 16:36, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Grammar sucks. I donot need no grammar. It is for the weak! Tooooo bad we from IGP willlll crush the king and his fink. And Mr. Traitor. 16:37, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::If grammar is for the weak, then I suppose all Noble Prize winners were weak ^^. To bad you will have to wait with the crushing for another month. 17:16, January 9, 2010 (UTC) UGH Also, why does Horton always have to undo so fast and then I don't notice until his FUCKING undo has already been up for several hours whereas my revision was only up for half an hour. Makes me so mad!!!!!! Publically IS CORRECT!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE HORTON!!!! I WANT MY REVISIONS TO LAST LONGER AND NOT BE UNDONE BY HIM SO FAST OR AT LEAST FOR ME TO UNDO HIS UNDO MUCH FASTER!!!!! UGH!!!!! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:22, August 27, 2017 (UTC) According to Wiktionary, "publically" is a word that exists, but it is omitted from many dictionaries and "publicly" is usually considered more correct (for example, my browser's spellcheck marks "publically" as incorrect and wants to change it to "publicly"). So, I think "publicly" would be the best option. 77topaz (talk) 22:54, August 27, 2017 (UTC) It's our duty to eliminate random exceptions to rules that make no sense though (publicly in particular has no etymological, grammatical, or any other reason to be an exception, whereas some other rules have spurious but still existent reasons). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:05, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Its not our duty to arbitrarily change the English language despite the rules being stupid, though. horton11 16:17, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Yes it is, on particularly stupid "rules" like this and using whom. Glad I got a very fast undo this time. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:25, August 28, 2017 (UTC) It is not, the fact that it is not in line with other similar words does not mean we are to ignore the rule and convention here, which is that publicly is the correct spelling, while "publically" is an occasionally and incorrectly used variant. In no country is it the preferred spelling as far as I'm aware, as opposed to say American spelling variants which have been used over a large period of time with the majority of the population using it. Compare it to Habsburg and "Hapsburg". I know people who will swear by the latter, as you do with "publically", but it is also an incorrect variant. horton11 19:42, August 28, 2017 (UTC) I don't disagree with you on the fact that the current and actual spelling is strange, but it is the current actual spelling and the rule followed by English speakers save for a minority (I looked it up on google.com and there's 176 million results over 6,7 million in favor of publicly). horton11 19:48, August 28, 2017 (UTC) If there's a significant minority of the better spelling then we ought to use the better spelling, which if it is used that often is as such correct. Language is fluid. Habsburg is not an English word so that's not applicable. Undone! —TimeMaster (talk • ) If there's an overwhelming majority using the better, correct spelling we ought to use the correct one, over the one which is used rarely enough. horton11 20:45, August 28, 2017 (UTC) And I'm sure a number of those who use "publically" do not know they are using it incorrectly. It's just like those who pronounce nuclear as "nucular"; just because a minority use an incorrect variant does not make it correct. horton11 20:59, August 28, 2017 (UTC) As I've said above, I agree with Horton that for this page, "publicly" would be better. 77topaz (talk) 21:14, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Publically is clearly correct as there is zero reason for publicly to be spelled that way, thus the majority must be spelling it incorrectly and we should take the position that they are wrong and use the correct "publically". —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:21, August 28, 2017 (UTC) There are many things in English which are not necessarily "reasonable" or "logical" or "regular". That's true for any natural language. I do not think it is reasonable for you to make such a fuss about this one instance of irregularity. To be honest, at this point I'm beginning to think you're just looking for things to argue about with others, rather than to constructively contribute to the wiki. Also, stop breaking the talk page formatting. 77topaz (talk) 00:32, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Then stop adding ugly useless colons (@Horton that is. You don't seem to do so). This is the worst of all the irregularities in English as it makes literally no sense as opposed to most other irregularities that make at least a little sense. I do not think it is reasonable for you to make such a fuss if both of you actually agree it should ideally be publically and acknowledge it is a minority spelling. Change starts with people using a change. I just hate the nonword "publicly", and I hate being undone when I'm correct. When's the last time YOU actually worked on the main namespace? What about other than to write another shitty album page? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:45, August 29, 2017 (UTC) :@TM: Hop-Scotch just released some live tapes from the 1980s that had never been seen before, perhaps even including some unreleased live-only tracks. So, yes, I'm making a page. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 02:15, August 29, 2017 (UTC)